The New Guy
by Fab Asian Potato
Summary: A new guy comes to the Sword Art Online survivor school. As the gang learns about him, things will change for them. A/N: This is sort of a 'message' story to show that just because they're small, doesn't mean you have the right to bully him (cough, cough bullies). At the mean time, please do enjoy! Rated T for swearing and final chapters. (Finished)
1. Chapter 1: The New Guy

**HEYOO~ JK, I AIN'T THAT KINDA MALE. ANYWAY, SO MANY PLANS FOR SO MANY FANFICTIONS, AHH, WHO AM I KIDDING, OF COURSE YOU'LL SEE THEM ALL, ANYWAY, ENJOY THE FANFICTION AS ALWAYS!**

It was a typical day at the special Sword Art Online school, and the Mother Rosario story ended a year ago. Like most days, Kirito was sitting in class bored, but he never expected it to turn around to the risks of back in Sword Art Online and having him and another guy save the world, however, before I tell you this story, I must tell you this story.

The New Guy Arc

= February 23rd, 2027 7:59p.m. =

Kirito (everyone still calls him Kirito) was sitting in class, bored as usual, when a new boy entered the class. He wondered in his mind, "We never had a new student, and I thought this school was special for the ones trapped in Sword Art Online,". The boy sat on Kirito's right. Kirito stared at him the whole time, when the bell rang marking that school has started. The teacher then entered the room. "Good morning, students. Today we have a new student, and before you all go nuts, he was also in Sword Art Online, but he was a solo player," Kirito stared at the teacher as he realised that the mysterious boy was someone from Sword Art Online. The boy came up to the front to introduce himself. "Hi everyone, my name is Ky, and I hope to make some friends," Kirito just continued to glare 'politely' at the boy named 'Ky'.

= February 23rd, 2027 3:30p.m. =

Ky was walking down the hallway when some bullies encountered him. "So, you're the new guy eh? I don't think a newbie would hesitate to give us his pocket money," Ky just glared at them and continued to walk down the hallway. Kirito walked down the hallway with Asuna when they saw Ky getting encountered with the bullies. "That's the new guy," Kirito told Asuna. Asuna watched as he was grabbed by the bullies. "Shouldn't we help him?" Asuna asked Kirito. "I don't think so, take a look," Kirito said pointing at Ky now fighting the bullies 5 on 1. Ky brought every single one of them down still untouched. Ky caught his breath, and continued to walk out of school. Kirito just looked at him suspiciously.

= February 24th, 2027 7:30p.m. =

Kirito, Asuna, Keiko and Rika were talking to each other when Ky walked pass by them. "Is that the new guy you were talking about? He looks so small, it seems even I can beat him up," Rika said. "I'll try fight him then, maybe you'll change your mind about his personality," Kirito said. Kirito walked to Ky and asked him, "Do you think you can fight me?". Ky just sighed and told him, "Look, I'm not in the mood to fight anyone, not when I had to beat up 5 bullies bigger than me,". Kirito then grabbed the back of his collar and punched him in the face. "You asked for it man, I didn't want to do this, but you've forced me to," Ky said. Ky swiped Kirito's legs and gave a jab to the right of his waist. Rika, Keiko and Asuna just watched as Ky reluctantly beat up Kirito. "Look, I don't want to fight you, I don't want to fight anyone, just leave me alone," Ky said to Kirito as he walked to class. Kirito stood up as Rika, Keiko and Asuna approached him looking worried. Kirito caught his breath and told Rika, "I told you his strength is different from his appearance,".

= February 24th, 2027 3:30p.m =

Ky was walking out of the school, when the group approached him. Ky looked at him and sighed, "Look, I don't want to fight you all, just leave me alone," Kirito then grabbed his hand and asked him, "Were you really in Sword Art Online?" Ky nodded, then proceeded to walk out of the school. Then Kirito asked him, "I have a friend who owns a cafe, do you think you can stop by his cafe at 5?" Ky nodded and said, "I'll see you then,".

= February 25th, 2027 5:00p.m. =

The group was sitting at a table when someone with a blue hoodie entered. Kirito instantly recognised the person and called him to sit with them. Ky sat down and just stayed silent for most of the time. Ky broke his silence when he said, "So why am I here again?" Kirito just gave him a cold glare. Then, Asuna remembered a question she meant to ask Ky. "Wait, you are a survivor of Sword Art Online, but we never saw you. "Yeah, I just beat Floor 100 3 months ago," everyone looked at him in shock. Ky noticed it and asked, "What? Did you guys beat Floor 100 before me?" Kirito spoke up and said "Dude, I thought we all logged out when I beat Heathcliff at Floor 75," Ky looked at him confused, "Who's Heathcliff?" Kirito looked at him in disbelief and said, "He was the Knights Of Blood Oath leader, or Kayaba Akihiko. I beat him around November 7th, 2024". Ky just looked at him and said, "I was at Floor 92 around that time, what do you mean?" Everyone looked at him. "Ky, we never made it past Floor 76. We all got logged out of Sword Art Online when Kirito defeated Heathcliff," Asuna said. "Then why didn't I get logged out?" everyone looked at each other wondering why Ky never logged out. "Wait, you were in Floor 92 when I beat Heathcliff, how were you ahead of us, why didn't we have access to higher floors when you beat them, how did the bosses respawn and why didn't you return to lower floors?" Kirito asked. Ky just looked at him and said, "I have no idea why I was ahead of you guys, I don't know why you guys didn't have access to higher floors when I beat them, I don't know how the bosses respawned, and I never returned to lower floors because I was restricted to go to lower floors," Kirito started wondering when he asked Ky another question. "When did you beat the first boss, Illfang?" Ky thought and said, "November the 4th,". Kirito looked at him in shock, "How did you beat Floor 1 exactly 1 month before we did, and how do you remember every single date you beat something like me?"

**OOH, BEAUTIFUL CLIFFHANGARS EH? HOPE YE ALL RAGING - NAH JUST KIDDING, ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS USUAL, AND STAY TUNED IF YOU LOVE THE FANFICTION. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: ALO

**HOW YOU GUYS DOING? IM FINE, IM FINE, BUT YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HAVE A BETTER DAY TODAY (maybe not) AFTER READING MY FANFICTION (geez, stop bragging about yourself, your fanfiction cannot be guaranteed to make someone's day better) ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, GEEZ, WELL IF YOUR DAY IS GLOOMY RIGHT NOW, HOPE IT BECOMES BETTER, ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

= February 25th, 2027 5:30p.m. =

"How did you beat Floor 1 exactly 1 month before we did, and how do you remember every single date you beat something like me?"

Ky just sat there thinking about the question Kirito gave him. Just then, Ky mumbled something to himself. "What was that?" Ky snapped out and responded, "Nothing! Just spacing out!". "Hmm, tomorrow is Friday.. Hey! Ky, you still have your NerveGear right?" Kirito asked. Ky nodded. Kirito handed Ky a copy of Alfheim Online. "Tomorrow, after school around 3 get on that game. It has a logout button, so don't freak out," Kirito said. "Alright. Anyway, I'm gonna head back, catch you guys later," Ky said as he stood up to proceed out of the door.

= February 26th, 2027 3:00p.m. =

Ky sat in his bedroom. It was extremely messy. He looked at his NerveGear and inserted Alfheim Online into the NerveGear. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes. "Link start!". Ky chose his profile and here are his stats

**Ky**

**Class: Spriggan**

**Skill Slots:**

**Martial Arts: Max**

**One Handed Sword: Max**

**Blade Throwing: Max**

**Parry: Max**

**Battle Healing: Max**

**Searching: Max**

**Hiding: Max**

**Sprinting: Max**

**Extended Weight Limit: 833/1000**

**Acrobatics: 923/1000**

Ky immediately noticed all his skills were like his Sword Art Online profile. Just like Kirito did, he didn't spawn in the Spriggan hometown and instead spawn on top of the group. He landed head first in front of Kirito. "Ow, did that really have to happen?" everyone just laughed at him as he stood up. "So is this the new guy?" Sinon asked. "Yeah. Leafa, Sinon, Klein, Yui, meet Ky," Kirito said. "Anyone else's skill got transfered from Sword Art Online?" Ky asked. "Yeah, that's because Alfheim is a copy of the Sword Art Online servers," Kirito said, "Anyway, may I know your stats?".

Ky told them his skills (from above). Everyone just looked at him. "That's pretty much better than me.." Kirito said, "Let's duel!". Ky just smirked and drew his sword named the 'Ocean's Reaper' (it was his sword that apparently stuck in his NerveGear).

Ky stood still as Kirito charged at him. Just before Kirito hit Ky, Ky went behind him and won the match. "Still wanna go?" Ky asked. "Nah, I'd still lose," Kirito said offering his hand to shake. Ky took his hand without regret and they continued their journey. Ky was surprisingly a duel wielder just like Kirito, but the others still didn't know his other sword.

As they were walking, Lisbeth took interest in Ky's sword. "Hey, Ky. Can I see your sword?" Ky summoned his Ocean's Reaper and tossed it to Lisbeth. Lisbeth scanned it and literally stopped walking. "What's wrong Lis?" Asuna asked. "Kirito, mind comparing Ky's sword with yours?" Lisbeth asked. Kirito took out his sword and grabbed Ky's sword. He just stared blankly. "So that's how you beat Floor 100.." Kirito said handing Ky's sword back to him. "Really? My second sword is twice as strong as this," Ky said. "What?" everyone asked. "Yeah, have a look yourself," Ky said bringing out his second sword. Everyone scanned it, and just like Ky said, it was twice the strength of his first sword. "My 'Orca's Pride' is literally my pride," Ky said. "Really? How does this represent your pride?" Sinon asked. Ky stepped back a little and said, "It's best I don't explain yet,". Ky looked a little down when he said that, and Kirito noticed that.

= February 26th, 2027 6:00p.m. =

The group had finished twice as many dungeons than usual with Ky around, but it was around evening. "I think it's time we log out, guys. It's around dinner right now," Ky said. "Yeah, my mom will chew me out if I'm late for dinner again. See you guys!" Asuna said as she logged on. One by one, everyone logged.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD -

Ky sat on his bed just thinking. "Should I be hanging out with humans?" Ky continued to think and think until it was midnight. He drifted to sleep still thinking the same thing. It was basically his life and death situation right now.

= February 27th, 2027 11:00a.m. =

Ky walked into the Dicey Cafe being greeted by Agil. "What can I do for ya, Ky?" Ky signalled the usual, which was coffee and pancakes. Just then, Klein walked in. "Hey, what's up, Ky?" Klein asked. "Nothing, just looking forward to my boring weekends," Ky said joking around. Klein sat next to him and asked for some beer. "Really, that early, Klein? You never fail to amuse me, Klein," Ky said. "Well, just live life to its maximum, right?" Klein joked. Ky and Klein continued to tell jokes to each other. Just then, Kirito walked in. "Oh, hey Ky, and Klein, you shouldn't be drinking this early," Kirito said. "Give him a break, Kirito. If I had a high tolerance with alcohol, I'd be drinking now," Ky said. "Dammit, Klein. Don't inspire Ky," Ky started laughing hysterically while Klein continued drinking. As Asuna walked in, Ky caught his breath from rolling on the floor laughing. There was a puddle of his tears from laughing. "You laugh too much, Ky," Kirito said trying to offend Ky. "I haven't heard someone mistake someone else inspiring me to do something bad," Ky said wiping the remaining tears he had dropping. "So, did I miss something?" Asuna asked. "You missed your boyfriend scolding Klein for inspiring me to drink this early," Ky said. "Geez, I don't understand you and Klein," Asuna said.

= February 27th, 2027 2:00p.m. =

Kirito, Ky and Asuna were having lunch at a sushi restaurant. The only thing Ky ordered was "Fish, all you ordered is fish, Ky," Kirito said. "I love fish, deal with it," Ky said instantly eating a fish in a single bite. "That feels like you have superpowers eating a fish whole," Asuna said sweatdropping. Ky's crazy smile turned emotionless. "Guys, can I tell you something? And don't tell the others about this," Ky said. "We promise," Kirito said. Ky sat there trying to get the guts to say it. "There's a reason why I was trying to avoid you the first day I met you,"

**AHH, BEAUTIFUL CLIFFHANGARS, I JUST LOVE TO LEAVE EM'. ANYWAY, I'LL BE WORKING ON CHAPTER 3 (a.k.a playing DOTA) SO ANYWAY, CATCH YOU GUYS ON CHAPTER 3, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Him

**BACK FOR CHAPTER 3? HOPE YOU ARE, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

= February 27th, 2027 2:00p.m. =

(Random Restaurant, Real World)

"There's a reason why I was trying to avoid you the first day I met you,"

"Why?" Kirito asked Ky. "My parents were killed by humans," Ky said. Asuna gasped, but Kirito questioned Ky, "Wait, you referred your parents' murderers as humans?". Ky lightly rolled up his right sleeve and it suddenly turned into an orca fin. "That can't mean, you're an orca?" Kirito asked Ky. Ky nodded, "You see, just before I turned human, some locals captured them and killed them. I was left and experimented by scientists and turned into a human. That's when I started getting into video games, and got the NerveGear," Ky said munching on a fish. "So that's why you were looking down earlier," Kirito mumbled to himself.

"Well, at least you guys taught me that not all humans are evil," Ky said. "Hey, Ky, did you happen to hear the name of the scientist that experiment on you?" Asuna asked. "It was Sugar, Supou, Sugou?" Ky muttered. Kirito and Asuna gasped, "Sugou?!". "Yeah, I heard he was famous among humans, I think I saw him walking around town yesterday," Ky said. "Did Sugou escape jail?" Kirito asked Asuna. "This is bad, he might attack us again," Asuna said a little creeped out. "Hey, don't worry guys, I'll make sure the derpbag won't lay a finger on you, or my name is Potato Head," Ky said trying to calm them down, "I knocked him and his team out once, I can do it again,". "Eh.." Kirito said shocked. 'Yeah, I escaped his lab by knocking out every single human in that laboratory," Ky said. 'W.. wow.. you may be small, but you sure are strong.." Kirito said.

= February 27th, 2027 3:30p.m. =

(Sugou's Lab, Real World)

"Are preparations complete, James?" Sugou asked. "Yes, sir. I've tracked down the orca's steps," James said. "Good. If we can manipulate his mind and work for us, I can finally beat Kirito and Asuna will be mine," Sugou said before he started laughing hysterically. "James, go to Ky, and ambush him," Sugou demanded.

= February 27th, 2027 5:00p.m. =

(Street, Real World)

The three were walking down the street, when Ky stopped them. "What's going on, Ky?" Kirito asked. Ky didn't answer and pushed the two of them from danger, and took a bullet in the waist. "Ky!" Ky clutched his wound, "You're working for Sugou, you were his lousy assisstant and almost resulted in my death," Ky said. "That was a mere accident, now I offer you to help us, and we'll treat you beautifully," said James. "As if I'd let the one who ruined my life take me with them and simply forgive them!" Ky said. "Oh, but we'll treat you nicely, just let me capture your two friends there," Ky clutched his fist and in an instant he was in front of James and he punched James' guts as hard as he could. "Damn, you son of a bitch!" James shouted, and he tried to counter Ky, but he sweeped his legs and James hit the ground on his back. Then, Ky rapidly punched James' face and mercilessly beat him up until he was unconscious, or so he thought.

Ky stood up and caught his breath, but then James grabbed his legs and he tripped. Kirito and Asuna were about to help, but Ky shouted, "Don't come and help me! Go and run, I'll catch up!". Kirito refused to let Ky be beaten by Sugou's lacky. "No, I refuse to let you be beaten up!" Ky started to kick James' face and by then they were growing less conscious with the amount of blood they've lost. Asuna wanted to jump in, but if she did she thought it would cause Ky more trouble.

Ky then smirked, grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at James. It immediately knocked him out. Ky stood up losing the majority of his consciousness due to blood loss. Kirito and Asuna ran to Ky as he fell unconscious on the hard solid foor.

**AWWW, CLIFFHANGAR. SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY SHORTER THAN USUAL, I JUST WANTED TO GIVE THAT CLIFFHANGAR AND PISS YOU GUYS OFF (not really) BUT ANYWAY, HOPE YOU COME BACK FOR CHAPTER 4, AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS IN CHAPTER 4, PEECE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sugar and Jam

**AYOOO! THIS IS MY 2ND CHAPTER 4, BECAUSE IM A DINGO AND I LOST THE ORIGINAL ONE, BUT PLEASE DO ENJOY AS USUAL!**

"Ky!" Kirito shouted as Ky fell unconscious and hit the hard solid floor.

= March 6th, 2027 10:00a.m. =

(Hospital, Room 357, Real World)

"Where am I? Why is this room so white?" Ky said clutching his head in pain. "That's because you're in a hospital room," Kirito said, "Welcome back, Ky,". "Geez, how long was I out for, it feels like the SAO incident all over again," Ky said. "Well, you were out for a week, but you'll be discharged in about an hour or so," Kirito said. Just then, Asuna and Suguha walked through the door. "Ky! You're finally awake!" Asuna screamed. "Woah geez, you sound like I've been out for 2 years again," Ky said.

= March 6th, 2027 1:00p.m. =

(Dicey Cafe, Real World)

Ky, Kirito, Asuna and Suguha walked into the Dicey Cafe. Klein, Sinon, Rika and Keiko were there. "Oh! You're finally back, Ky!" Klein said welcoming Ky back. "Hi?" Ky said in confusion, and everyone just laughed. Ky sat down next to Klein, who not surprisingly was drinking as usual. Ky just had some regular lunch and just talked to Klein for a while.

= March 6th, 2027 3:00p.m. =

"So then I woke up and Kirito was there to greet me, and he told me I was out for a week," Ky said talking to Klein. Then, Ky changed the subject. "So, anyway, have you heard of the man named Sugar-," "It's Sugou, dear orca," Sugou said interrupting Ky. "Back away, I'll take him out," Ky said "Woah, woah, woah, woah, did he call you an orca?" Rika asked Ky. "Not a good time to ask. Asuna, Kirito, explain for me while I take out this bastard!" Ky said.

The whole group excluding Ky ran out. "Are you sure it's fine to leave him there?" Sinon asked. "He's stronger than you think Sinon, both here and in ALO," Kirito said. Ky was then kicked out the Dicey Cafe door and hit a wall. "Dammit, I can't let someone who just got discharged be beaten up again," Kirito said, "Klein, Agil, take them to a safe place, I'm going to help Ky!". "Got it, good luck," Agil said.

"Looks like you're coming back to lab with me, orca," Sugou said. "You aren't taking me anywhere, Sugar!" Ky said. Sugou just looked at him as Ky mistakes his name for the 3rd time. "He's right, you aren't taking him anywhere, bastard," Kirito said disarming Sugou with his knife. Ky stood up and jabbed Sugou in the guts. "2 v 1 eh? Well, you're going to be in a disadvantage," Sugou said mocking Ky and Kirito. Ky looked up and saw James holding a Glock on a building. "God dammit, it's Jam again!" Ky said mistaking James' name. "It's James, you nitwit, anyway, both of you are going to die now, and we'll kidnap you're chestnut-haired girlfriend, Kirito," James said. Ky then took out a 357 Magnum and pointed it at James, "You aren't taking any of us anywhere, Jam," Ky said, "Drop your gun now, or I'll shoot, you know your Glock's bullets aren't built to beat a 357 Magnum,". James then dropped his gun, and Kirito grabbed it. "You haven't seen the last of us, Ky, Kirito," Sugou said as he threw a smoke bomb (yes, they still exist) for he and James to escape. "Damn that Sugar and Jam," Ky said.

= March 6th, 2027 6:00p.m. =

(Klein's house, Real World)

"Where are those two, it's been about 3 hours," Asuna said. Then, Ky and Kirito walked in. "They escaped, but I have a feeling they're coming back for us," Kirito said, "And Sugar is coming to kidnap you too," Ky said. "S-Sugou? He's coming back to try and rape me?" Asuna asked them in shock. "Calm down, Asuna, I won't let Sugar and Jam touch you, or anyone," Ky said. "Oh yeah, Ky, why do you call Sugou and James 'Sugar' and 'Jam'? Kirito asked. "Is it really Sugou and James? I thought their names were based off human food," Ky responded. "Anyway, are you really an orca, Ky?" Sinon asked. Ky looked down a little and said, "Yeah, my parents were killed and Sugar took me for experiments and now I'm a human," Ky said. "Can you show us proof?" Sinon asked. "Is there a swimming pool or aquarium nearby by any chance?" Ky asked.

= March 6th, 2027, 7:00p.m. =

(Sword Art Online Survivor School, Swimming Pool, Real World)

"Are you seriously sure you don't want to take out your clothing?" Kirito asked. "I'll just take out my hoodie," Ky said. He then took out his hoodie and jumped into the pool. "So, where is he?" Kirito asked. "Right here," Ky said jumping out of the water as an orca (or a killer whale). "Woah, you really are an orca!" Asuna exclaimed. Ky then reverted back to normal form and was on the solid floor back in his clothes. "I'm happy you're not naked, especially in front of us," Sinon said. "Are you trying to offend me or something?" Ky said in an unamused voice, "Well, time to head back home, catch ya guys in ALO!". "Alright, see ya later," Kirito said.

= March 6th, 2027, 9:00p.m. =

(Alne, Alfheim Online)

Ky just stood up and saw Kirito. "Yo, others not here yet?" Ky asked. "Yeah, just waiting aound," Kirito said. "So, anyway, may I know why you decided to be friends with me?" Ky asked. "Don't ask that question, it pisses me off," Kirito scolded. "Sorry," Ky said sweatdropping. Klein and Agil then appeared. "Hey guys!" Klein shouted.

= March 6th, 2027 9:10p.m. =

"I think everyone is here, now let's go dungeon raiding!" Kirito said. "I think there's a dungeon nearby the beach, let's raid that," Ky said.

(Beach Dungeon, Alfheim Online)

"Ky! Switch!", "On it,", "It's low, kill it!", "I've got it!", "Ky, final blow!". Finally the dungeon's boss dissipated into shards, "Yeah! Nice one!" Kirito said to Ky. "That was a nice warm-up," Ky said stretching his arms. "Did you call that dungeon a warm up?" Sinon asked. "Yeah, in SAO I always did dungeon raids for warm-ups," Ky said. "Eh, EH?!" Asuna shouted, "How?! Dungeons are like mini-bosses!", "Practice makes perfect, well anyway I've got to go, see ya!" Ky said waving his hands before logging off. "Man, that guy is freaking crazy, but that's what I like about him," Kirito said with a chuckle.

**LIKED IT? COME ON, ADMIT YOU LIKED IT, WELL IM GOING TO ANSWER THE ONE REVIEW I GOT, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT MY FANFICTION OR SUGGESTIONS OR ANYTHING ELSE, PLEASE LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION, SO LET'S GET TO REVIEW ANSWERING!**

**Guest: Well, to answer your few questions, first thing, orcas are my favourite animals, so why not give them some love? And if you're surprised he's more OP than Kirito, I can't blame you. Well, SAO developers made Kirito stupidly OP, so I thought it be stupid to make someone more OP than him, besides, I have a nice ending (no spoilers) for the OP orca. And how he cleared all 100 floors himself, well that'll be explained in future chapters, so no spoilers.**

**THAT'S ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT, SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, AND PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: ALO Murder

**WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER 5! SO, THE DERP SAID DERP, AND THE OTHER DERP SAID DERP, AND- OH LET'S JUST GET TO THE STORY, SO ENJOY!**

ALO Death Arc

= March 7th, 2027 8:00a.m. =

(Dicey Cafe, Real World)

Ky was obliberating Agil's bacon pancakes that he recently added to the menu. "Boy, Agil. You're recipes may end up being more delicious than fish!" Ky said jokingly. As Ky slurped the last pieces of his bacon pancakes, Kirito walked in. "Oh hey Kirito!" Ky said waving his arms. "Ky, can we talk privately?" Kirito asked. Ky's stupid smile fell into a serious face, "Alright, I'll see you later, Agil,".

= March 7th, 2027 8:30a.m. =

(Outside Dicey Cafe, Real World)

"There's no way someone could die while playing ALO, besides real contact murder and stuff, but other than that, it's merely impossible," Ky said in a shocked expression. "I know, it's like that time in GGO, but I'm worried that it isn't Laughing Coffin this time, it's someone else," Kirito said. Just then, Kikuoka Seijirou approached the two of them. "Hello Kirito, Ky. I'm sure you two know about the recent death in ALO," Kirito and Ky nodded, "Well, I need you two to investigate it for me, and bring your whole group of friends just in case,". "Roger, and don't forget our payment, Seijirou," Kirito said jokingly.

= March 7th, 2027 2:30p.m. =

(Street, Real World)

"Oh my god, Kirito is that you?!" a random voice shouted. "Is that you, Philia?" Kirito asked. "Oh my god, it is you!" she said jumping onto Kirito. "Uh, should I go now or…", "No, Ky, meet Philia, or, Kotone," Kirito said interrupting Ky. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ky," Ky said. "Well, anyway, Philia, can you meet us in ALO at 5:30p.m. my place?" Kirito asked. "I'll see you then," Philia said before walking away.

= March 7th, 2027 5:00p.m. =

(Pathway to Kirito and Asuna's house, Alfheim Online)

Ky was walking to Kirito and Asuna's house when he felt a presence. "Whoever's out there, fight me, I'm not scared of you," Ky said getting ready to draw his Ocean's Reaper. "Oh my, you give me deja vu about Kirito," the unknown stranger said. "Y.. You know Kirito?!" Ky asked in shock. The stranger revealed herself. "You can't be the girl Kirito always talks about alongside his daughter, Strea?" Ky asked in shock

= March 7th, 2027 5:10p.m. =

(Kirito and Asuna's house, Alfheim Online)

"Holy shit, is that really you, Strea?" Kirito asked in shock. "Yeah, your blue friend here found me the same way you did," Strea replied happily. "Ky.. How dare you replicant my skills, I respect that," Kirito said jokingly.

"So, we need the help of you all in investigating this," Ky said. "Maybe it's the same as the GGO incident?" Sinon suggested. "The GGO incident was so popular, I think at least half the world knows. The murderer cannot be that stupid to pull the same trick again," Kirito said. "I have an idea, let's have one of us be a victim and the rest of us investigate?" Ky suggested. "Good idea Ky. We should have all of us station at a hospital and have some doctors and nurses monitor us, in case things get too serious. We'll form teams to accomplish different things more effectively," Kirito said.

Teams:  
Victim: Lisbeth

Investigators: Kirito, Sinon, Yui

Fighters (in case things get rough when apprehending): Ky, Klein

Apprehenders: Leafa, Agil, Strea

Spies: Asuna, Silica, Philia

"Alright, I suggest the apprehenders, fighters and spies help investigate before their main objective is a-go," Kirito said. "Oh geez, and I was going to clear another dungeon for warm-up," Ky said sighing. "Geez, stop whining you air head," Lis said jokingly.

= March 7th, 2027 6:00p.m. =

(Random place, Real world)

"Who shall we kill off next?" James asked. "We can't kill off someone in the group just yet, I know they're gonna station at a hospital," Sugou said.

= March 8th, 2027 10:00a.m. =

(Hospital, Room 612, 613(this hospital has shared rooms), Real World)

"Thanks again, Seijirou, for paying the bills and telling our school to excuse us today," Kirito said shaking his hands with Seijirou. "I should be the one thanking your team for risking your lives," Seijirou replied. "Anyway, I'm gonna start in a second, see you later," Kirito said walking to Room 612. Kirito, Ky, Asuna, Sinon and Suguha shared Room 612. Agil, Klein, Silica, Lisbeth and Philia shared Room 613.

= March 8th, 2027 10:10a.m. =

(Kirito and Asuna's house, Alfheim Online)

Everyone assembled in Kirito and Asuna's house. "Okay, any idea who may be the killer?" Kirito asked. "I highly doubt it'll be Laughing Coffin. I heard they've found every surviving Laughing Coffin members and sent them to prison," Asuna said. Just then, Ky drew his Ocean's Reaper and called out, "I know you're at the door, don't try to hide,". Then, the door opened to reveal someone who everyone wished it wasn't. "Don't come close to us, Sugar, or your in-game ID, Oreo!" Ky said warning Sugou a.k.a Oberon. "It's Oberon you twit! Anyway, I've come for my bride," Oberon said looking at Asuna. "You aren't taking anyone, Sugou!" Kirito shouted drawing out his huge sword and Excalibur. "Please, I can log you out of this game anytime I want and ban you from all servers, then remove Asuna her priveliges of logging out, and kidnapping her," Sugou said. "That isn't going to happen," Kirito said, "System command: ID Logging, Heathcliff!". "Dear boy, that isn't going to work. I've removed his account from the servers and I'm superior to every account," Sugou said before laughing hysterically.

Ky then noticed a small box that looked like a mini console. He eyed it and whispered to Kirito, "I may have found something that can stop him, distract him for me,". "So, Sugou, you sure you want to mess with us?" Kirito asked Sugou. "Please, I have more power than all of you combined," Sugou responded. "I wouldn't say that, Oreo," Ky said as he removed Sugou's authorities. "Wha- How?!" Sugou asked. "Easy, Sugar. You are too overconfident, and when Kirito asked you that question, I sneaked into your cloak and snatched your mini console box," Ky said. "Looks like orcas aren't air heads after all," Sugou said, "You people haven't seen the last of me..". "Oh, I also remove every other console box's authorities, including the ones in real life," Ky said. "You.. WHAT?!" Sugou asked in rage. "Like you said, I'm not your typical air head. I've learned programming and advanced spaces of VRMMOs and it's console boxes," Ky said. "Damn, you bloody orca. If I had never turned you human, Asuna would've been mine a long time ago," Sugou said.

"How the hell did you do that, Ky?!" Kirito asked Ky. "I lied about learning about VRMMOs and programming. I just touched everything that looked interesting and looked like it would help," Ky said. Everyone just stared at him coldly. "I've lost all respect for you, Ky," Sinon said coldly. "Hey, don't judge me, at least I saved Asuna from being Sugar'd," Ky said.

**YEAH, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA CRAPPY. ANYWAY, LETS GO TO THE REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Guest: It looks like we're on different boats.**

**ALRIGHT, HOPEFULLY MY LAZY ASS WILL MAKE A BETTER CHAPTER NEXT TIME, AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN CHAPTER 6!**


	6. AN: New StoriesRemake Chapters

**Hey guy, Kyorca Fanfictioning here. So, I've realised this fanfiction is going coconuts, so I'm starting to think of remaking some of the chapters. Tell me what you think. Anyway, I've decided to create a new fanfiction inspired by Drekker's 'THE LEGENDARY KIRITO'. It's a good story, I highly recommend you check it out. Unfortunately, he's been busy and unable to make new chapters, so I was thinking of making my own version, starring Ky again, just not as OP (he's has the same OP level as Kirito sorta). Anyway, thanks for listening guys, and I'll see you on either stories, peace!**


	7. Chapter 6: Suspicions and Evidence

**WHAT'S UP GUYS? I'M GOOD AND HAPPY YOU CAME BACK SINCE MY LAST CHAPTER WAS SHIT. ANYWAY, SPEAKING ABOUT THAT SORT OF NEW FANFICTION I WAS TALKING ABOUT, I SCRAPPED THE IDEA. YEAH, IT'S STUPID, BUT PLEASE RESPECT THIS DECISION AND I'LL CONTINUE TO MAINLY FOCUS ON THIS. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BETTER THAN LAST, AND LET'S GET TO THE STORY!**

= March 8th, 2027 8:00p.m. =

(Dicey's Cafe, Real World)

Kirito and Ky were discussing the plausible suspects. "It highly doubt it would be Laughing Coffin though," Kirito said, "I heard they've been transported to the highest safety record prison in America and they've been sentenced for life for murder,". "I heard some of GGO's most famous players have recently moved to ALO like Dark Wind," Ky said. "Do you think he's a plausible suspect? I mean, he's innocent, and only wanted to win the BOB matches," Kirito said. Then, Asuna walked in. "Guys, do you think Sugou may be behind all this?" Asuna asked. Ky just stared at that question and thought of the information that fitted in and butted out. "Uh, why do you think that?" Kirito asked. "Well, considering he wants m-," "It's not Sugar," Ky said interrupting Asuna. "Looking at the information we have, he'd need three people. We know Sugar's as weak as a banana, so he'd need his lacky, Jam to fight for him. He'd need a third person to murder the victim they're pursuing," Ky said. "Looking 12 hours back, you really aren't an air-headed liar," Kirito said jokingly, "Anyway, we should discuss this with the others,".

= March 8th, 2027 1:00p.m. =

"It's plausible that it may be Sugou," Lisbeth said. "How can Sugar kill us? He'd need a third lacky to kill the victim in real life, and looking at his history, I don't think many people would want to work with him," Ky said. "Wait, which company developed the Amusphere?" Sinon asked. "My father's company. Sugou led the project," Asuna responded. "Hmm.. is it plausible he installed something that could kill a human?" Ky asked. Everyone thought about it, then Ky took out his Amusphere. "Woah, Ky, what are you doing?" Kirito asked. "I'm dismantling my spare Amusphere," Ky said getting the necessary tools.

"Ky, I thought you were a lieing air head with only strength, but you're more than that," Sinon said as Ky inspected the parts he dismantled from the Amusphere. After piece by piece, Ky suspiciously looked at one of the pieces. "Hey, Kirito. Can you see if this part is dangerous?" Ky said. Kirito grabbed the part from Ky and gasped. "An Amusphere is dangerous! It has small laser beams that can cut through a human skull!" Kirito said. "Do you think that Sugar has control of the laser beams? Considering he's the creator of the Amusphere," Ky suggested. "We may have cracked the case, but who will believe us? Everyone treats Sugou like a prince! Even though he's just been to jail, he's still a prince!" Silica said. Ky thought, then said, "He loves threatening us, then beating me up as I defend you guys. Maybe video tape him from a secret location while he beats me up?". "Question is, who can hide that well?" Sinon asked.

Kirito put his eyes on Philia when Sinon asked that question. "Uh.. You're not planning on making me video tape, right?" Philia asked anxiously.

= March 8th, 2027 7:00p.m. =

According to Ky's 'amazingly' right predictions, they gathered at the Dicey Cafe again, because Sugou would regularly show up as they talk about him. "So, anyway, speaking about Sugar and Jam, what are we going to do with th-," "Dear orca, it's Sugou and James," Sugou said smashing through the doors with James. Ky whispered to Philia, "Get into your position, I'll lure him to a perfect capture spot," and Ky stood up cracking his knuckles. "Kirito, wanna back me up fo pleasure?" Kirito stood up and nodded. Ky whispered to him the location of where Philia was shooting and how to lure them. Sugou and James made the first move, which Ky and Kirito easily deflected.

After blocking Sugou and James' hits for a minute, Ky and Kirito looked at each other and nodded. They backed to the position of where it was planned, and as they were in Philia's sight, she started recording. Ky and Kirito made it look like they were running out of energy, and Sugou and James got the upperhand. "After you both are dead, I'll be sure to bless you at me and Asuna's wedding," Sugou said. Ky pretending to pant said, "I won't let that happen!". Sugou and James cornered Ky and Kirito and started mercilessly beating them up. After a while of that, Philia stopped recording and ran to a safe place to upload. Ky caught a sight of Philia leaving, and told Kirito to push them back and run away. They both pushed them to a wall and escaped to the designated area to meet after fighting.

"Man, I never thought that plan would work, especially with Sir Orca here who's the author of this plan," Sinon said. Ky just looked at her coldly. "So anyway, upload it to as many social medias as possible. We need at least 70% of Japan's population to see this," Kirito said.

= March 9th, 2027 9:00a.m. =

(Sword Art Online Survivor School, Class 11A, Real World)

Kirito and Ky were taking down random notes about Science and stuff, when Sugou busted in the room shouting, "Ky! Kirito! You're in deep doo doo!". Ky retaliated the shout with, "What the hell, Sugar!? We're in school ya dingo!" Everyone laughed at that statement, but then realised something. "Hey.. is that the one from that video of Ky and Kirito getting beaten up?"

** YAY, CLIFFHANGARS AND CLIFFHANGARS! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS BETTER, BECAUSE IF IT WASN'T I'M IN DEEP DOO DOO MYSELF! ANYWAY, I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS, SO NO REVIEW REPLIES, BUT I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN CHAPTER 7, BYE BYE!**


	8. Chapter 7: Telling Seijirou

**HI GUYS! NO, I DIDN'T GO ON AN UNNOTIFIED HIATUS. I KNOW I HASN'T UPDATED IN QUITE A WHILE, AND I BLAME MY LAPTOP. MY CHARGER NU WORKING (WELL, I GOT IT HALF WORKING) ANYWAY ENJOY CHAPTER 7! PLZ PRAY FOR MY CHARGER!**

= March 9th, 2027 9:00a.m. =

(Sword Art Online Survivor School, Class 11A, Real World)

"Hey… is that the one from that video of Kirito and Ky getting beaten up?" a male voice asked.

Ky and Kirito pulled up their sleeves ready to attack, "You're gonna pay for beating me and Ky, Sugou!" Kirito shouted. "Sugou?! Isn't that the developer of the Amusphere?!" another male voice asked. 'Damn, I'm losing reputation with every act,' Sugou thought. "Yeah, he's the one, and he's trying to rape Kirito's girlfriend," Ky said. Sugou looked like he was about to panic. Then, Asuna walked in. "Well, well. If it isn't the one who's been trying to kidnap me. Still gonna try beat Ky and Kirito?" Sugou looked at everyone, and everyone was glaring at him. Ky grinned, and Kirito knew it was his victory grin. Ky then pounced on Sugou and kept him still on a wall. "Listen here, Sugar boy. If you mess with me, bad idea. Mess with innocent people, worse than bad. Mess with my friends, you'll wish you were dead," Ky said giving a death glare no one in the Sword Art Online school never wanted. "Ky's giving the death glare!" a female voice shouted. "He's dead, this guy is so dead!" another male voice shouted.

"You dare attack one of the most respectable people in Japa-," "You aren't respectable if you mercilessly beat me and Kirito up," Ky said continuing to pin him on the wall. He slowly let go on Sugou, which was a bad idea, and Sugou pounced on him and they crashed through the window. "Oh, holy shit! They're falling 4 stories!" Kirito said as he rushed to the window. Outside, Ky was sort of okay, where Sugou was unconscious in his own pool of blood. Kirito sighed in relief, and rushed downstairs with Asuna.

= March 9th, 2027 9:30a.m. =

(Sword Art online Survivor School, Basketball Court, Real World)

Ky was panting, and he was surprised that Sugou still had a pulse. "This guy doesn't know when to give up," Ky said to himself. As he finished that sentence, the whole class including the teacher and Asuna rushed down to see if he was okay. "Geez, you don't need a whole class to follow me," Ky said jokingly. "I almost felt like you took my place when I was trapped in ALO," Asuna said. Then, Ky dropped his smile and asked Asuna, "You were trapped in ALO?". Asuna nodded, "Yeah, Sugou accessed the SAO servers and disabled my privileges to log out,". Ky thought about it. "Do you think he trapped me in the SAO servers?". "But the SAO servers were deleted. There is NO way you can get back to SAO anyway," Kirito said. "Oh well, we'll find out soon," Ky said shrugging the topic off for the moment.

= March 9th, 2027 4:00p.m. =

(That pastry shop, Real World)

"So, how are we going to tell Seijirou about this?" Ky asked Kirito. "Well, we show him the video and the parts? Anyway, he knew Asuna was trapped by Sugou, so he should believe us," Kirito responded.

"Oh, hey Kirito, Ky," Seijirou said sitting down on the table. "So, we've cracked the case, but we don't think that you'll believe us," Kirito said. "Oh? Let me see the suspect and evidence," Seijirou said. Ky and Kirito nodded and passed Seijirou a picture of Sugou, parts of a laser gun from the Amusphere and a tablet with the video on Sugou and James beating them up. "Sugou Nobuyuki?". "Yeah, watch this video. Me and Ky acted to be out of energy and we had a friend film them trying to beat us up mercilessly," Kirito said playing the video.

After watching the video, Seijirou said, "I'll have a few people spy on him,". "Please do. I don't trust the bastard," Seijirou nodded his headed and left.

= March 9th, 2027 4:30p.m. =

Ky and Kirito were walking down the street, when they bumped into Sinon. "Oh, hey Sinon," Ky said. "Hey Kirito, Ky. What brings you both here?" Sinon asked. "Well, you remember Seijirou? We showed him all the evidence of Sugou," Kirito said. "Hmm.. speaking of which I wonder where he is now?" Ky said.

(Sugou's Lab, Real World)

"The reason why the little orca is so strong is because I injected him with extra strength drugs. I now made a reverse for it, and I'll kidnap him again. He'll be so weak, he can barely pack a punch!" Sugou said laughing hysterically.

(Back to Ky, Kirito and Sinon)

Ky just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Probably up to no good, anyway, I'm going home. Catch you guys later,". Before Ky walked out, Kirito stopped him. "What is it, Kirito?" Ky asked confused. Kirito was blushing a little bit then spit out, "Uh.. can I talk to you in private?"

**OOH CLIFFHANGAR! I BET SOME OF YOU THINK THIS MAY BE A GAY CONFESSION, AND I'M NOT GOING TO SPOIL IT FOR YOU. I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 8: Losing Asuna

**YAY! WELCOME BACK TO 'THE NEW GUY'! ANYWAY, I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW GUYS. IN A FEW MORE CHAPTERS (1-3 MORE CHAPTERS), I PLAN TO END THIS FANFICTION. I'VE PLANNED A SEQUEL TO THIS FANFICTION, BUT I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS REALLY WANT IT. PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE SEQUEL. THANKS, AND MAKE SURE TO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

"Uh… Can I talk to you in private?"

Ky and Kirito were behind the restaurant, where no one could hear them. "Listen, I need your advice, Ky," Kirito said grasping Ky's shoulders, "I want to spend the rest of my life with Asuna, and I want to marry her, but I think it's too soon and I don't have enough money to buy rings!" Ky just smirked and said, "If you really want to marry her, you gotta prepare the jobs. I'll support you man. I'll get you everything you need from school. Start doing some jobs on your hiatus. In return, I need an invitation to your wedding,". Kirito looked up with a bright smile asking, "You'd really do that for me?!". Ky nodded happily. "I'm heading home, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good luck with your jobs,".

Ky was walking down the street, when he suddenly got ambushed by a pack of heavily-armed forces. "I see, you work for that bastard, Sugou?" Ky said. Suddenly, he got shot in the leg. "Shit, damn you bloody bastards!" Ky said clutching his wound on his leg. With his leg injure, he was half-disabled, and the forces dragged him to someplace.

(Sugou's Lab, Real World)

"Ah, welcome, dear orca," Sugou said in a pleasant and sarcastic voice. "I never intended to come here in the first place, dear bastard," Ky said in an evil tone. "Now, now. We're going to have a show, before I kill Kazuto and take Asuna as my bride," Sugou said holding a syringe with yellow substances. "You plan to weaken me down, and leave me defenseless?" Ky asked. "Well, I was the one who gave you the strength in the first place. If you don't work for me, you lose what you get from me. It's logic," Sugou said. "Do whatever the hell you want to me. Kill me if you like. I'll never join your side though," Ky said. "Fine, fine. If you say so," Sugou said as he injected Ky with the syringe. Ky screamed in pain, which only everyone in the lab could hear, because Sugou's lab had soundproof walls.

= March 10th, 2027 1:00p.m. =

(Dicey Cafe, Real World)

"Geez, what's taking Ky so long?" Klein asked the others. "I don't know," Kirito said looking anxious. Then, Ky walked through the doors, but he looked different. He now had brown hair with the same hairstyle as Kirito (I forgot to mention Ky had black hair) and he was looking a lot weaker than usual. He also looked with less emotion, and seemed as if he lost something very dear. "Uh, is something wrong, Ky?" Kirito asked anxiously. Ky started sobbing putting one hand on his face and spited out, "I'm sorry," and Ky ran out the door. Kirito was about to chase after Ky, and Asuna tagged with him.

= KY'S POV (YAY FIRST POV!) =

I knew I couldn't face them all. The reason they were friends with me is so I could protect them. If I can't protect them, I can't face them. I'll have to avoid them until Sugou takes me down. After thinking that thought, I heard Kirito and Asuna calling my name. I refused to look back at them, and I ran in the opposite direction. They continuously called my name, but I never looked back. I eventually ducked in a dark alleyway and they lost track of me. From there, I cautiously walked home making sure no one was tailing me.

= THIRD PERSON POV =

Kirito and Asuna walked back into the Dicey Cafe. "Did you catch him?" Klein asked. Kirito looked down sadly and said, "He… ran away from us,". "There's definetly something wrong with Ky. I've never seen him cry like that before," Sinon said earning nods from everyone. Suddenly, Sugou and James stormed in the Dicey Cafe. "We're going to get Asuna this time, and oh, where is your Ky to protect you now?" Sugou said before laughing evilly. "You.. You did something to Ky?! I'll rip you apart to pieces!" Kirito said in anger. No one had seen him this angry before. Klein and Agil held him back, as Sugou captured Asuna. "Let go of me, you four-eyed fuck!" Asuna screamed trying to get Sugou to release her. "Now, now, dear Asuna. You're going to marry me, whether you and Kirito here like it or not," Sugou said teasing the two of them. "Let her go, you son of a bitch!" Kirito said trying to break free from Klein and Agil. Sinon and Lisbeth blocked the entrance, where Philia and Silica were trying to do something to Sugou and James. James sighed and pulled out a gun. "You 4, move out now before I shoot you," the four of them moved out of the way where Lisbeth said, "Sorry, Asuna. The fate of who you marry lies on Kirito and Ky,". Asuna continued trying to kick Sugou, when Kirito broke free. Sugou and James then closed the doors and Kirito hit the doors at full speed, knocking him unconscious instantly. The last words he heard were everyone trying to call his name.

**I LOVE CLIFFHANGARS :3 DO YOU? I BET YOU HATE ME, BUT ANYWAY, PLEASE START REVIEWING NOW IF POSSIBLE, BECAUSE THERE WOULD BE NO POINT IN ME POSTING A SEQUEL IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO, AND I WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU'D WANT IF I DON'T GET FEEDBACK. IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS, I'LL CONCLUDE THAT YOU DON'T WANT A SEQUEL, SO PLEASE.. REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW. FANFICTION WRITERS HAVE IT ROUGH TOO YOU KNOW?**


	10. Chapter 9: The Determination To Protect

**HEY GUYS, I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU'VE ALREADY STARTED GIVING ME REVIEWS TO COMMENT ON WHETHER I SHOULD CREATE THE SEQUEL, BECAUSE I'M WRITING THIS PRE-CHAPTER THING IMMEDIATELY AFTER I'VE EDITED ANY MISTAKES ON CHAPTER 7. THOUGH DO ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTERS.**

The last thing Kirito remembered was hearing everyone call out for him as he fell unconscious.

(Kirigaya Residence, Kirito's Room, Real World)

Kirito had just woken up, after witnessing something that will haunt him for the rest of his life. The love of his life, Yuuki Asuna, getting kidnapped by Sugou Nobuyuki, whom has tried to take Asuna away from him countless times. "Damnit! If only Klein and Agil hadn't held me back, I could've still took back Asuna," he said while punching a wall. "You know it was for your own good," Kirito looked to his right, and he saw Suguha there, "Brother, you know if they hadn't stopped you, you would've gotten shot by James,". "I know, it's just I can't stand watching Asuna being taken away. Damnit Ky, why did you run away from us?".

(Unspecified Apartment, Unit 3-C-09, Ky's Room, Real World)

As Ky sulked in his room, he only imagined everyone else laughing at his takeoff. Ky sighed in sadness and said to himself, "It's for the best,". Ky just lied down on his bed as a tear shed. He had never been this genuinely sad since the death of his parents. "Maybe just one last visit to the Dicey Cafe, before I go confront Sugar,". He began dressing up, and headed to the Dicey Cafe.

(Dicey Cafe, Real World)

"This is where I think Sugou's base of operations is. After this explanation, we are going to bust in and take back Asuna," Kirito said. "Woah, woah, woah. Maybe we should get the police involved in this," Agil responded. "They think of Sugou as a too high priority, and won't believe us," Sinon said, "Look, he would've probably been thrown in jail if he wasn't at a high level of power,". "Thanks Sinon, anyway, me and Klein will take out Sugou. Sinon, Lisbeth and Philia will spy on higher floors and give ranged support (yes, guns), Agil, Silica and Sugu will try and find Asuna. Now, to battle!" Kirito said as they marched out.

3 minutes later, Ky walked in and he only saw that Agil's wife was cleaning dishes. "Oh, hello there Ky, it's been a while," Agil's wife said cheerfully. "Where's everyone else?" Ky asked. "Oh, they left to invade Sugou's base of operations," she said. Ky just looked plain shocked and ran back to his house to get some weaponry.

(Sugou's Lab, Real World)

"Remember, he has a lot of armed forces in here. We cannot afford to lose one another," Kirito said, "Klein, let's go in 3, 2, 1," and they went in. The others went to do their respective jobs.

They walked a little, when Klein peeked at something that caught his eye. "Kirito, come take a peek at this room,". When they looked in, they nearly were given heart attacks. It was a huge nuclear bomb, one that was bigger than Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombs. It looked as if it could dominate the whole world. "Is he planning to fucking kill us all?!" Kirito said while shouting but whispering. "We're busting in here," Klein said. They both entered the room, greeted by a Sugou and dozens of armed forces. "Looks like you're here to kill us, eh?" Sugou said laughing. "Too bad you're friends already got captured,". Kirito looked to his right, to find all his friends tied up on a rope. "And you're dear Asuna is tied over there," Kirito looked to his left, to find Asuna tied with metal chains. "You're two are next," Sugou said as he went to attack them.

Kirito parried every attack Sugou threw, while Klein took every shot the armed forces had. They were filled with bullet holes and cuts, and they're stamina was running out. " Oh? Giving up already?" Sugou said before laughing evilly. "Not… yet…" Kirito said clutching another injury. Kirito then whispered something to Klein, and he went charging for the armed forces. They were caught off guard and a few of them were killed. Kirito then took out a second knife, to both parry Sugou's attacks and kill more guards (yes. battle scenes indeed are hard to make).

After 20 minutes of decapitation and blood, the scene was filled with nothing but heads, arms, legs, organs, and gallons of blood. Every guard was killed, and Sugou was left. Klein had collapsed due to taking too many injuries, and Kirito was on the brink of collapsing too. "You're out of comrades, out of strength, and out of blood!" Sugou said before laughing hysterically. Kirito was about to accept his fate, when his vision was covered in blue and brown. What he saw next shocked him. It was Ky, with two knives, parrying Sugou's blow to Kirito. "You may have tooken my physical strength away," Ky said, "But, you will never, EVER, take my determination to protect my friends!"

**YEAH, I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, YADDA YADDA YADDA, AND NEXT CHAPTER IS OBVIOUSLY LAST, AND THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE. THAT MAKES TWO CHAPTERS. AND, PLEASE, GIVE, ME, REVIEWS, ABOUT, THE SEQUEL, THINGY. I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE, YES I AM A BEGGER GOING THROUGH HOUSES TO GET MONEY AND FOOD, BUT THIS TIME REVIEWS ABOUT THE SEQUEL. K THX BYE.**


	11. Chapter 10: Death and Despair

**HERE IT IS, FINAL CHAPTER (EXCLUDING EPILOGUE) AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAD REVIEWED (IM STILL WRITING THIS IN A STRAIGHT LINE), SO UH, ENJOY! WARNING THOUGH, THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY FIGHTING AND DRAMATIC SCENES, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT… DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. K THX**

"You may have tooken my strength away, but you will never, EVER, take my determination to protect my friends!"

Everyone but Klein (who was still down) saw Ky saving Kirito. He was now on a knife battle with Sugou. "Kirito!" Kirito looked at Ky, "Listen to me! I may die here, but stop that nuclear bomb! Take everyone away from here!". "No! We will escape this place together! Do you fucking hear me?! A stupid Sugou can't kill you, Ky!" Kirito shouted back. Ky continued parrying silently for a while before he said, "Just, please.. Go and deactivate the nuclear bomb, don't make my sacrifice in vain," Ky said. Kirito got up and freed everyone. He then proceeded to the nuclear bomb which had a few guards there.

"You aren't getting past us!" the guards exclaimed. Kirito slashed all of them, squirting more blood on him and scattering more heads and limbs on the floor. He then did his technology thing and after 15 intense minutes, he deactivated the nuclear bomb. By this time, Ky had took quite the bulk. He had slashes everywhere. He looked as if he was going to lose. Sugou looked like he dropped his guard, and Ky took this opportunity to slice one of Sugou's hands. Sugou eventually lost one hand and one knife, and he started panicking a little. "That… hurt… orca…" Sugou said panicking a little. "Not as much as you hurt everyone, Sugar!" Ky said gaining the upper hand.

Ky eventually lost guard too and Sugou slashed a big cut from his torso to his waist. "Ky!" Kirito shouted. It was certain Ky could not win without dieing. He looked back, shedding one tear before he turned back to cut Sugou at least 20 times in a matter of seconds. Sugou used the last of his breath to stab Ky one more time, before collapsing to his death. A few seconds later, Ky fell too, and everyone rushed to him. There was blood scattered everywhere on him. Sinon noticed his pulse was weaker than average. "Agil, call an ambulance!" Agil started dialing 911. Kirito noticed he was breathing heavier and his heartbeat was weaker. Ky gave one small smile before saying, "Don't bother guys. It's too late for me,". Kirito started tearing up and gripped Ky's left hand, "Don't you fucking die on me, Ky!" everyone started tearing up too.

Eventually, Klein joined in to grip Ky's right hand. Ky's grip started growing weaker every minute, and Kirito and Klein's grip grew stronger every minute. About 10 minutes of trying to keep Ky alive, his eyes started to close, and his grip was almost gone. "Don't you fucking die on me Ky! After all we've been through, I can't lose my best friend now!" Ky heard the ambulance sirens outside. He heard swift footsteps entering. By then, he had no longer gripped Kirito or Klein's hands. He wasn't breathing, and his heartbeat had stopped. It was clear that he has died. Everyone's tears grew heavier and they all shouted, "KY!".

(3 days of grieve and crying later)

Kirito had gotten out of bed. Today was Ky's funeral. He was supposed to give a speech of Ky. He got up quicker than usual, and he took a shower, got changed, and headed to the church.

**YEAH, I KNOW. I KILLED OFF KY, AND THE ENDING WAS A LITTLE CHEESY. WELL, I THINK ONLY THE EPILOGUE IS NEXT, SO YEAH. AND I KNOW THIS IS REALLY REALLY SHORT, AND I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU'VE REVIEWED. YEAH. ANYWAY, I WAS THINKING, 'WHY THE HELL NOT MAKE THE SEQUEL, IT'LL BE A FUN THING' BUT I ALSO NEED YOUR SUGGESTIONS. PLEASE. IM CONFUSING I KNOW, BUT BARE WITH ME. ANYWAY, BYE. PLEASE. REVIEW. ABOUT. THE SEQUEL. K THX BYEZ.**


	12. Epilogue

**WELCOME TO THE EPILOGUE (OR THE LAST CHAPTER I'M POSTING FOR THIS FANFICTION). I'VE DECIDED, YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M MAKING THE SEQUEL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. DON'T JUDGE ME, BUT ENJOY. HEADS UP, THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT.**

Everyone was there. Everyone was at the church. Mourning over a good friend. It was Ky, who recently died, helping Kirito deactivate a bomb as he fought Sugou. Ky was well known for his strength and determination, but he died with too much determination.

No one accepted his passing. Everyone thought, "He probably faked his death and he's somewhere around the globe now,". The whole gang knew this wasn't true. They hoped it was true, but their best friend died protecting them.

Everyone who was there fought back the tears. A handful weren't even there. Everyone thought, no, knew that Ky couldn't die from someone like Sugou. After about 30 minutes of the service, Kirito eventually had to do his speech.

Kirito decided to let the tears roll. "He wasn't a human. He was an orca. Despite his life ruined by humans, he decided to save us. Even though I deactivated that nuclear bomb, I felt like it was all his doing. It was as if him alone had saved the world. He never lost his determination. Once it was gathered, there was no stopping him. I refuse to accept that he… he…" the last few words were muffled up by Kirito breaking down. He eventually got down from the stage and calmed down.

(1 hour of despair and sadness later)

The service was over. The gang decided to stay with Ky for a couple more minutes. They discussed the good memories they've had with him. "I remember him destroying the bacon pancakes I made for him," Agil said with a light chuckle. "Yeah. I remember Kirito's lecture to me and Ky about alcohol," Klein said with another small chuckle.

Suddenly, the doors opened wide, with a silhoutte standing there. Kirito and Agil braced for a pack of punches, but instead, the shadow faded and revealed a mixture of blue, brown and black. Everyone knew who this was. "Ky…?"

**YAY, CLIFFHANGARS ARE BEAUTIFUL! LOOK FORWARD TO THE SEQUEL GUYS, BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE A WHOLE NEW GENRE. ANYWAY, SEE YA GUYS IN THE SEQUEL, BYE!**


End file.
